


Interconnected

by puuuung



Series: Interconnected, a kylo ren reader insert story. [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Reader, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puuuung/pseuds/puuuung
Summary: A young girl living in a poor village meets new challenges as she is taken in as a stormtrooper in training against her will. Her mother preached the force was a hoax. Will she find out why she feels such strong surges of emotion each time she is near her supreme leader?
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Interconnected, a kylo ren reader insert story. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1 - Begin

a Force bond, also known as Force chain or Jedi kinship, was a link through which two Force-sensitives could influence each other or even feel each other's physical, emotional or mental pain.

“Amazing that we were able to harvest all of this food and supply from the empty ships on Kepler.” 

You hum back reading one of the few books in the abandoned pile. All of them were quite dusty after finding them scattered on the ship you rested on. It was titled; The Forgotten History of Jedi

“Now we’ll just have to sneak it back.” She mumbled.

Shea grabbed the heaping bags and stepped out, putting them on the horse.

“Lets go!” She hollered, annoyed.

You reluctantly placed the book in your bag, leaving the rest behind. You sat up on the horse and felt sadness erupt through you again. The both of you live on your own in a small village, a very isolated one for sure. ‘Adventure’ like this didn’t happen often, only every few months. She thinks she knows well. She is the older cousin and the only one to take care of you after your family died of famine at your young age. It wasn’t common for families to survive on this planet, there was little to food and yet your family was not rich, and barley had made enough to get by so ultimately you and Shea are still struggling.

As you rode the horse back to town heat licked at your sunburned face and coiled around your limbs. Looking up at the bright sky and everything seemed to have a glaze. The headache that the heat brought felt unbearable. You suddenly felt your thoughts slip away, a blackness coming over you. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making you recoil in fear. Suddenly, a sharp pain drove through you. Collapsing and falling on the hard gravel beneath you both. Pain sizzled through your legs up your chest increasing in small waves across your face. Swiftly your body curls into a small ball while the pain burns and radiates.

Everything became fuzzy; then nothing at all. 

You woke, everything feeling broken and detached. The familiar decaying ceiling in your eyesight. You had bandages wrapped tightly around your head, assuming that was from the fall you sat up slowly. The headache was unbearable. Looking around you were alone and Shea’s bed across from you was empty. You called for her but your response was silence. Glancing at the chipped and broken clock, noon just hit. She’s probably at the market selling junk. 

There was water beside your bed, hesitantly reaching for a sip the glass slipped. Pain coming over you in sparks. Reflecting something sharp, making it worse each time it touched. The glass broke and made a loud shatter. You didn't wanna bother cleaning it up. It ended as soon as it started, although the headache was worse, the pain had subsided. Swinging your legs over the bed and walking into the crooked kitchen catching yourself from tripping on your own feet. You lived in a small hut outside the village, fairly run down and little to no insulation. You were hungry, you hoped she would return soon as you looked at the empty containers.  
You remembered the book from yesterday, your memories did feel fuzzy. You walked over and grabbed the book, returning to your room and sat on your bed.  
The Jedi are the opposite of the Sith, another group of force wielders, the Sith use their passion, and other strong emotions to fuel their power.

Turning the page brought you to the index. It caught your eye, going to the page number.

Common to occur between Jedi Masters and their apprentices, a Force bond, also known as Force chain or Jedi kinship, was a link through which two Force-sensitives could influence each other or even feel each other's physical, emotional or mental pain.  
Stronger force bonds need a balance of the light and dark sides. Weakers have light and light; dark and dark. 

Turning the page again you felt your fingertips burn.  


Fighting or hardship together with the forcebond causes their powers to become amplified as the bond between them grows stronger with every passing moment.  
It is known for the beginning of a force bond to include physical pain bursts and may cause the pain to double by the effect of altering two minds. 

This can’t be real, the tales were true about the force. Mother always told you and your sister it was a hoax, a scam. Something the galaxy could never accomplish.  
Suddenly loud crashing and screams were heard from the village. Fear choked you as the face of your cousin appeared in your head. This must be another attack from the first order. You’ve heard hellish tales about them, they must be looking for someone.  
You stumbled to the window looking out. Your heart sank. Everyone in this village has had a family member snatched. Giving a child freedom to roam was asking for the first order to take them. 

You ran outside, grabbing a knife from the kitchen. Clutching onto your shirt you held it up to cover your mouth, wind was blowing furiously from the ships landing on your planet. Blasters were shooting civilians and they were taking men and children. You snuck behind ships, running over loose rubble and tumbling down steep sand, feet slipping as your throat shocked and inhaled deeper, faster crying for Shea. You caught yourself off guard. A stormtrooper spotted you and yelled out. Your adrenaline demands you to run, you keep running but you know your time is up. Out of the corner of your eye you see something sharp and red shooting at you. You try to jump out of the way but it's too late. You scream and collapse to the ground as your wrists are bound and you are guided onto a ship along with other kidnapped citizens. The whole thing felt fuzzy, and soon enough the doors closed and the ship took off. You woke to the doors opening once again, but now being inside a landing bay for ships. You must be on the imperial navy ship. Only bad things have been heard to be done here. A stormtrooper barked orders for everyone to stand, they grabbed each person kidnapped and pulled them into different lines, Men and women. A stormtrooper tugged harshly at your shirt shoving you into the line of other girls, everyone was terrified. You were all barked at again to follow each leader of your group. Still handcuffed you walked down the hallways of the imperial ship. It was dark and tourture filled.  
You were halted, all of you given a number by a droid. 

“CLASS: FEMALE: TROOP ID: 267481"

You watched those numbers inbrand into a storm trooper suit, then gave them to you. You wanted to die. Your new life you must act as you can cope with being caged, now fed on a schedule as farmyard pigs, and spoken to without the slightest trace of love.

It has been a month in this hell-hole. You still havent seen a trace of Shea. Your life feels so meaningless, perhaps it's because there is no love here, no hugs or kind smiles, no-one to tell you everything will be okay. And then there are the eyes of everyone here, alive and dead, as if they are so desperate for this nightmare to be over, to be able to leave this place. 

You started off your morning like all the other mornings. The female base dorms are cold and dark. You never manage to sleep so breakfast feels like an eternity to arrive. You are given cold scraps of food each morning, along with water. You are in stormtrooper training for the next 2 weeks. You still don’t know what to expect after this, perhaps things will lighten up and you will be brought more light into your new dark life. You are taught daily the mantra not to feel bad for the killings of villagers. Not to feel guilt anymore, not to feel human emotion. You’ve seen so many things this past month you want to forget, one thing still burns within you. The image of General Hux and the Commander that always wore a dark mask. You were with your cohort of Stormtrooper Trainees going to retrieve practice guns, your world felt in slow motion as you walked past the commander.

Your heart felt like it stopped beating and your whole body felt heavy, like it was pulling you. The shackles on your handcuffs strained and made noise. 

Force you've never felt before, a force that was screaming at you to run but as if your body were reborn in its most perfect form.

You coaxed yourself to sleep each night trying to re-feel that day. To grasp those feelings of warmth and pulling you felt for that short moment. You needed to be close to him again, your body screamed and ached for it each day but you were still met with the same cold mattress each morning. The helmet of the commander was all you saw each time you close your eyes. Suddenly you were brought out of thought by an announcement calling a meeting for all stormtroopers led today by General Hux and zThe Commander. You and all the other female soldiers in your dorm put on your uniforms quickly, your heart pounded as you put on your helmet. Your leader lined you all up and made your way to the docks outside where all thousands of them were perfectly lined up. One screw up and your life will be over. About a half hour later of stormtrooper groups getting led in to get ready for the announcement General Hux with Kylo Ren stood at the podium. Your heart started to pound rapidly as you kept your composite and stayed as still as you could. Anxiety crept up as you started to shake. The dark commander spoke, his voice altered from the mask. “As commander of the first order, we will be initiating an attack on the desert planet of Jakku tomorrow morning. Trainees will not be sent out but will remain on the ships as extras if needed. We are in search of Lor San Tekka. We believe he has a piece of the map leading us to Luke Skywalker.”

You began to zone out as he stepped down from the podium and General hux began to preach about the attack. Your mind felt fuzzy as you kept your gaze on the commander through your helmet. His cape flew furiously in the wind, flapping and whipping. The more you stare the more dizzy you feel. A sharp pain woke you out of your trance. It was on the side of your head, like a headache of a million arrows shooting at you. Your arm fell down slightly but you picked it back up hoping no one had seen the slip up. You kept your eyes on him, and you swear you felt your heart drop out of your chest at the sight of him clutching the side of his head staggerly. He stumbled and looked down at the ground still clutching his head. You gasped quietly as your heart pounded, the pain you had felt stopped completely the moment he felt it. Soon enough he stood and gathered his composter. 

You felt yourself not being able to breathe properly, not being able to conjure what just happened. Then, suddenly, he turned his head towards your direction and the cold eyes of the helmet stung into you.


	2. Chapter 2- Jakku

You woke on the cold mattress to the morning alarm. Your thin blanket not succeeding to do its work of keeping you warm during the night resulted in goosebumps that lasted hours. Beds creaked and groaned in protest of the other girls getting up for the day. Although you did not have to worry about food anymore you felt so homesick, you wanted to be back home, you yearned to see Shea again. The other, well, prisoners if you must seem to feel the same way. They all feel sick of this, knowing it's either this life or no life at all. You could hear some of them muttering about another cohort of prisoners that got slaughtered because they denied working for the first order. This place was hell. The fact we have to accept we are never leaving this ship to enjoy fresh air and springs again. All we now know is to sleep, eat and kill for the first order. Your heart dropped each morning from your dreams of Shea, to wake up to the cold metal rooms. 

Today was something every soldier was frightened about, having to kill innocent people all because of one bad man. You’ve heard tales about Luke Skywalker but your mother has always told you it was all a lie so we obey the first order. You started to put back on your white armour after breakfast. You were expected to leave on the journey to Jakku in an hour. 

“ALL STORMTROOPER TRAINEES TO BAY 27” Ran through the intercom.

Bay 27 must’ve been the last ship to board as you were listening to the rest of the cohorts get called. In that place you could be anyone, or perhaps no-one at all with this stormtrooper helmet on. The other soldiers flowed like rivers, never stopping for obstacles but swirling around them to make their way to their bays. 

Making your way up to the ship a black figure caught your attention. It was the supreme leader. He was waiting for the dock to open up to board his own ship to go to Jakku. You tried to keep your eyes on him as much as you could without seeming suspicious, and that seemed to fail when the leader cocked his head towards you, just like he had done yesterday. You turned back to face the line of the other stormtroopers so you didn't seem obvious to be staring at him.   
Still, anxiety crept up as you realized he noticed. You did not know what this man was fully capable of. You wondered if he was a cold hearted fighter like Darth Vader was or does he remain more mysterious about his killings.

You wanted to know who he was, this mysterious man that never showed his face unlike General Hux. 

Taking your seat along with the other stormtroopers. You didn’t want to go to this attack, but what other choice did you even have. You hoped nothing bad would happen but you knew in your gut that wasn’t true. 

The ship flew fast and took sharp turns, you were scared. You peaked your head forward, the galaxy was beautiful. The stars shine brightly, your glossy eyes making them shine brighter. Colorful planets shun beautifully as well. The galaxy was mother nature's most beautiful value. Soon enough all of the beauty came to an end as the ship roughly landed, the doors opened and you were confused. The general had said trannies were not fighting, but you were screamed at by the higher up ranked stormtroopers to get outside and start searching. 

“Gather every civilian that will not give you information about his location. We will have them handcuffed.” A royal guard yelled out as everyone stepped off.

You felt so overwhelmed and didn’t want to get killed for not fighting, you followed some other stormtroopers that were searching for the man that had the piece of luke skywalker's location.

You could hear blasters being shot behind you, cries of mothers for their children. Fires erupting and making the smell of the village smoke. Everything started to go up in fast motion, blaster after blaster was being used, yelling at villagers to stay down and not fight back. You kept running, searching for the man, you didn’t want to harm anyone but it seemed like the other soldiers took that into action right away.   
You ran down a hill, searching in a marketplace that seemed torn and broken, stands from villagers now empty, fruits and merchandise scattered all across the sand. You turned a corner, hands shaking as you held your blaster close to your chest. Searching high and low in what looked like a fruit stand you uncovered a blanket to a child, and her mother both crying with tears in their eyes.

“We don’t know where he is, I swear..” The mother pleaded, holding her child close to her chest, tears rolling down her face.

You stepped back, afraid and unable to speak. You looked around to see if anyone was around, there was another stormtrooper searching at a stall near you, you crochet down and searched your bag at your side, you had a knife. You gave it to her and nodded. Covering her with the potato sack again. You hesitantly got up, walking around without seeming suspicious. You felt scared someone else would find her, you wanted to protect her. 

You began walking around, hearing a blaster shoot behind you, you turned almost screaming at the stormtrooper to stop. He was above her and the child, pointing his blaster at them both as they both shook and screamed. You watched horrified as the stormtrooper tied them both up to bring them to the gathering of villagers. You ran up and shot the stormtrooper in the chest. Watching him fall to the ground on top of them. Tears formed in your eyes, you felt like a monster, it faded as the mother and her child ran quickly. You started to shake as you felt yourself panic. 

You frantically ran away, ran as far as you could. Tripping on your own feet you cried. That was until you heard loud yelling from the ships, it sounded like the commander. 

A strong force gathered around your body, you could feel it running through your veins, it made you form goosebumps. You felt the force, you felt this same sensation you felt the first day your head hurt and you passed out. You turned around to see the supreme leader pulsating his lightsaber in a villager, then turning his head towards your direction. You stared back for several moments as he kept his composter. You then turned quickly and started to pretend to search for the man. Your heartbeat through your chest, your body felt like it was shutting down. He must’ve known you did something you weren’t supposed to. He knows something. 

You turned your attention back when more yelling came from the ships, two stormtroopers threw a man in front of the commander. The man was on his knees and his hands tied behind his back. You and other stormtroopers were surrounding him. 

“You know what I've come for.” The supreme leader spoke.

“I know where you've come from. Before you were Kylo Ren.” The man replied. 

Was that his name? Kylo Ren? You have never heard it before, but it sounds similar, similar to the knights of ren. 

“You will give the first order of the map to luke skywalker.” Kylo yelled then brought his lightsaber up in the air, slashing it down on the man and killing him. You gasped. 

Suddenly a man shot a blue blaster towards him, you watched it all happen so fast. Pain struck all over your body and you felt weak as Kylo Ren used the force to stop the blaster. It stood still and your whole body hurt, like pressure was being put on it. He flipped the blaster up so it went nowhere. You held your limbs up as Kylo confronted the man and brought him on the ship. Your whole body felt numb and you didn’t know why.

A royal guard ordered the stormtroopers to shoot the villagers. You stood with your blaster up as every stormtrooper around you shot, you pretended to shoot but you just couldn't. You felt so weak and nauseated watching the mothers and fathers get blasted and their children screaming for them. 

You looked to the side to see Kylo getting on his ship, and soon enough you were called on the ship.  
You sat in a seat as the ship took off, going back to the first order ship. You still felt a strong force around you, like something was pulling you towards Kylo Ren. After an hour of putting your bloody helmet off and back on the cold mattress you stared at the ceiling. You were scared, why hadn’t this feeling of the force gone away yet. 

Everyone around you was sleeping in their beds. You closed your eyes to suddenly be in a white and grey room. It was like you were teleported there. Turning around you saw Kylo. He stood with his back facing you but his helmet was off and he only wore his pants with his shirt off. 

His hair was jet black and reached his shoulders, he had scars and scrapes all along his back, they looked raw. You stepped back, not knowing what was happening. Quickly he turned around to face you, his eyes full of shock. That was the first time you saw his face. He was young, much younger than you expected. He had a long broad nose, black eyes and a sharp chin. He was a tall and big man, his face quickly contorted into anger.

“You.. I saw you. I saw what you did” He spat through his teeth. You didn;t reply as he stepped closer,

“Why are you here.” He yelled, taking another step towards you.

You shook, taking a step back. 

“How did you get in my head. How did you use the force you fucking peasnt.” You shook your head.

Regaining concuncis you opened your eyes to be met with the familiar ceiling of your dorm. You turned quickly to look around, the other girls around you sleeping and one even snoring. You began to cry, what had just happened. 

You must’ve been in his quarters, but how did you even end up there. You must've been thinking about him too much. Your mind felt like it was going to explode with questions.

You grabbed your thin blanket and cried yourself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuf4BQwuhos this is where the fighting scene i took influence is from. :)

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my new series, interconnected. i'd like to personally thank you for taking the time to read my work. i plan to have a new chapter each week. see you soon loves.


End file.
